1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key ring, more particularly to a key ring with a detachable casing for easily varying a decorating member received therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional key ring generally has a stationary body and a ring member secured on the body for fastening keys thereon. However, the conventional key ring is monotonous and does not provide any variety in its outer appearance.